Untitle theat onle last wish
by kawaiixtenshi
Summary: its Not bewitched sorry i cant find any other show well its about shinhwa and this girl


CHAPTER 1

on the plane

"put on your seat belts dear we're almost there" Mrs. Lee said

Cj puts on her seat belt and the plane was ready to land. The wheels hit the ground making big bumps. Cj also known Ching jing is very ordinary do very well with others, get straight A's she is a 5th degree black belt but only uses the power on evil, and was forced to go to Korea without saying good bye to her friends cause you see her dad got transfer to a new company there in Seoul. the only joy she get is to see her cousin again she hasn't see him in over 10 years. she is now on grade 11 and he's in grade 12 she had to move so sudden and in the middle of the school year. The plane finally stops and a few minutes later they got off the plane Cj was really upset with her parents so if they ask her anything she doesn't answer. Cj eyes were her best features but if you look in to her eyes you will see what she is thinking so that's why she wear contacts and it really suits her. Cj was know in a taxi and her dad told the taxi guy the address and he drove away 15 minutes later they were in front a big white house.

"we're home" Mr. lee said happily

they entered the house and Cj decided to take a tour around the house after she help her dad with the luggage. She was the second biggest room and claims that this is her room so she went down stairs got her luggage and brought it into the room then she left the room and went down stairs to look at the kitchen then whole house inside out was all white.

"honey come here i want to show you something" Mrs. lee said

Cj ran to the back yard and saw her mom and dad standing on the balcony

"what is it umma" Cj ask thinking all these years she is still calling her that

"look" said Mr. lee pointing out in the back yard a mini waterfall

" aw its so cute" Cj said

and Cj went back inside and into the room then she notice something in the corner so she went up to it she step on it and it seep in now she knows its a bed everything was so white that the bed camouflage in with the floor and walls. She moved the bed in the middle of the room and laid down soon she fell asleep.

Next Morning

"honey wake up " Mrs. Lee said

Cj sat up on the bed still half asleep

" get ready for school " Mrs. lee

"what!" Cj yelled which made her fully awake

"C'mon lets go take a shower and here's your uniform" Mrs. moon said handing Cj the uniform

"Fine Fine" Cj said giving up on everything cause she is too tired

Cj went in the bathroom to take a nice warm shower letting the water run through her face no further information

she got out with only a towel on and head straight for her room she closed the door and saw the uniform hang on the back of the door

" god i hate you so much uniform" Cj said as she glare at the uniform

She stared at the uniform for two minutes then she stood up and put on the uniform 5 minutes later she came out wearing it right and she puts her hair into a two pigtails making her look like a 6 years old. She went down stairs and its was all most 8:00, she was her mom and dad in the kitchen sitting on the table that is build there.

"Going to school where ever it is" Cj mumbled but her Dad heard

"Just keep walking straight until you hit a building full of kids on your right" said Mr. Lee

"yeah thanks for the very simple direction appa" Cj said with a sarcastic smile

"no problem honey have fun at school" Mr. lee said while reading his news paper

"bye mom bye dad" Cj said bye and went out the door before her mom can say anything

she started to walk then 5 minutes later she was still walking but she felt someone following her so she just glance back and saw 6 guys wearing school uniforms so she ignore them on the way they laugh and joke but she didn't care so she walked a little faster to try and stay far away from the boys sure she can take them but its 6 hunky guys. soon finally 10 minutes later she reached school didn't know if its was the right one but she just went in ahead.


End file.
